


纸牌

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 见面之后调了会儿情，救护车拆了死锁





	纸牌

# 纸牌

他坐在散台边，随意地将那摞牌分成等量的两叠。接着，两叠牌被堆成一个完美的尖塔，他两手的中指抵在这些富有韧性的金属薄片底部，拇指则压住它们的顶部使其微微弯折——整座塔看起来就像是一个倒置的，被压弯了腰的V字。

死锁喜欢玩些小把戏。他将拇指缓缓松开，两摞牌一张接着一张地被弹回原先那堆之中，只不过多了一张他事先用极快的手法藏在牌堆里的万能牌。看上去这仅是一次平凡不过的洗牌而已，他偏过头对同僚笑了笑。

“有问题吗？”

蠢货。

同僚的光镜死死地盯着死锁的双手，此时它们正无辜地放在那摞牌两侧，掌心向上。

“没有。”为了酒钱他当然竭尽全力，他们赌的可是下一个循环中任何油吧里的高纯，最上等的那种而且不论容器大小，当然月卫一、塞博坦之类的计量单位被排除在外。对于普通的霸天虎士兵来说这个赌局未免过于奢侈，但风险大回报自然也丰厚，对自己眼力颇为自信的同僚是这么想的。假如赌输了自然有其他办法——到时候再说吧，赖账的手段有的是。

“来吧，”死锁用两指抹开牌堆，使其在双方眼前呈现出一个优美的扇形。“选三张，老兄。”

选吧，快选……

他脸上的那丝不易察觉的嗤笑暴露了他所说的“赌约”不过是又一个愿者上钩的骗局。同僚这具重型机械此时算是被真正激怒了。他不紧不慢地将那堆牌收起来，弹了弹厚度，再一张张地往死锁脸上扔。士兵赤红色的光镜闪烁了一下。“你不是喜欢赌吗？现在赌得痛快不？”他注意到死锁皱着眉躲闪的神色，嗯，事实上他刚刚才注意到，这婊子的确长得不错。

难怪许多人私下跟他提过不止一遍，死锁的接口紧得销魂，浑身勒痕还想挣扎着逃走的模样也很风骚。

看着一言不发想抽身离开的年轻人，他一把掐住死锁的脖颈将他拽到眼前，把剩下的牌狠狠砸向死锁已经渗出冷凝液的面甲上。“像你，死锁。这种机子我能一手捏死一个，顺便能再按着一个给我口。”他一手抄过隔壁客人喝剩下的半杯高纯，将坚硬的杯子边缘磕碎在死锁的光镜前。锐利的碎片炸开在年轻人的脸上，很快淡紫色的循环液就从深浅不一的伤口里渗了出来，染得死锁光镜前模糊一片。分不清酒液还是血迹糊了他满脸。“咳……”刺激性的酒精仿佛要剥离他的神经管线，哪怕用尽全力也无法挣脱大型机责难般的凶狠钳制。“放、放开……”死锁觉得发声器几乎就要被这神经病捏扁了。他无助地干呕了两下，只觉得天旋地转，头雕被粗暴地抓住摔到地面上，以致机体在地上磨出刺耳的噪音。

“要我说，既然你床上功夫那么厉害就该好好去舔别人的管子，而不是在这里骗我。”同僚一脚踹到死锁的腹甲上，踢得他捂着腹部吐了好几口循环液。

“你该感谢我，以后咱们小队都会好好关照你的。”他走到死锁身边，托起他的脸翻来覆去地欣赏了一会儿，心里盘算着如何才能让这个小东西在自己身下欲罢不能。

“他欠你钱？”身后有人扣了扣他的背甲。

“啊？”大型机转过身盯着这个人。“你有什么毛病？”他差点就要揍上去了，只是。

只是差那么一点。

“欠多少？”医生两指夹着一张卡递给他。大型机看着手里能抵得上三个月奢靡花销的电子卡愣住了；又是一张。

“够了吗，不够？”他再拿出一张。

“我觉得你说的不错，他是应该好好给人舔管子了。”在蹲下身扫描蜷成一团的可怜年轻人之前，医生抬头面无表情地看着他。

接着，橙白色涂装的医疗官突然向他微笑了一下。“但不是给你们舔。警察快到了，不想吃牢饭就快些滚蛋。”

而那嘴角扬起的方式，大型机这辈子并不想看到第二次。

\---

死锁看到救护车那一刻的表情很有趣，舒展到一半明显应该被称作是惊喜的神色硬生生被他挤成了奇怪的困窘。他别过脸，有意不去看医生的浅蓝色光镜。他不愿因为自欺再一次显得多年前的自己更像个大笨蛋。

“还记得我吗，我是救护车。”救护车例行公事般用指尖碰了碰他的发声器，“能说话？”

“我知道！怎么，把我绑回去邀功吗？”死锁忿忿地看向窗外，却由于下意识的撇嘴扯到了脸上的伤口，鼻尖上的绷带落下了一个角，看起来十分滑稽。他不想承认在这里度过一生之类的奇怪念头正毫无来由地盘旋在他的脑海里，更不想内心隐隐的雀跃被大夫察觉个透彻——虽然他的掩饰一如既往的蹩脚。

“反应别这么大，我也很高兴见到你。”医生将他鼻尖旁的绷带用轻柔至极的手法贴回去，顺便制止了死锁针对“也”这个词又一轮的反驳。

“先来谈谈你的具体情况；你被狠狠揍了一顿，机体表面的各类擦伤，挫伤一类的可见伤暂且不提，平衡系统和自我修复功能也有不同程度的损耗。”

死锁哼了一声，别扭地向后靠了靠。他不确定救护车是否已经知晓了自己在军队中的遭遇。那些喜爱强拆的变态在他身上施加过相较于普通侵犯更为屈辱的凌虐，殴打和言语侮辱不足以概括，过载与告饶也远不是结束。

不过此时，怜悯，他最不需要的就是这个。

“你的左眼碎了。抱歉，我暂时还没找到适配的型号。”大夫坐近了些，抬起年轻人的下颌观察了一番黯淡的创面。那里还残留着干涸的循环液，斑驳的能量仍保留了部分活性，看起来宛如泪痕。“离我远点，我知道你心里想的什么。”死锁甩掉医生的手，一丝无所适从的抵触自红色的右眼里闪过。

“撒谎，你根本不知道。”救护车按住他颤抖的双肩，“就在刚才你碰掉了两条数据线，识相的话就别瞎折腾，你的油压还是不稳。”他的语气仍是多年前那样的沉静，但其中不容置疑的部分被着重强调了出来，明显是在向死锁施压。

一种似曾相识的渴望被触碰的强烈感觉开始于士兵的脑模块里上下翻腾。他感受到大夫冰凉的指尖打开了自己后颈上滚烫的数据端口，本能地希望这个过程可以持续得更久些，哪怕这个奢望和自己如今的立场是如此相悖。

“我就是知道——”于是他做出一副不耐烦的模样撇了撇嘴，鼻尖上的胶布又皱了起来。

“我知道不需要这些东西我还能活下来。”说罢，死锁疲惫地扯掉那些管线，指了指自己的腰腹，露出仿佛知悉一切的揶揄笑意。“我还知道你恨不得现在就把我干了，所有人都是一样。”

结果是救护车捏过他的笑脸给他来了一针水合氯醛，在沉沉阖上眼睛前死锁看到医生握住了他的手，这是大夫们为了安慰病人经常做的事。

他只是不确定，手背上转瞬即逝的柔软触感是否也算在医生的分内工作之内。

****

死锁是在一阵痉挛般的快感中醒来的；他蹙着眉轻喘了一声，赤红色的湿润光镜里尽是迷茫。机体高热的混沌中，他不清楚四周纯白的病房究竟是梦境还是现实，毕竟镇静剂仍然尽责地发挥着作用。四肢的疼痛反馈迟滞了不止一倍，配合着他的系统状态倒是很有些甜蜜的催化作用。他晃了晃脑袋，感到颇为困惑的是自己如今的姿态——并不是像一个病人那样地躺卧在充电板上，而是相当奇怪地呈跨坐的姿势坐在……

他坐在救护车的输出管上，似乎直到刚刚的“苏醒”为止，一直在忘我迷醉地扭动腰胯，在昏暗的冷色灯光下取悦着彼此粘腻的机体。

“怎么了？”医生的声音自身下传来，依然冷静且富有魄力。他的一只手放在死锁的大腿根部，自上而下缓缓地抚摩着，另一只手轻松地放在身边。“你一直以来都做得很好。”

甬道深处渗出了越来越多的滚热液体。死锁强迫自己将注意力转移到吞进更多管子上去，仅剩的那只光镜痛苦地闪烁着。他咬紧牙关漏出两声吃痛的呻吟，冷凝液顺着下颌滴到救护车的胸甲上，在一片寂静中发出滴答的声响。

似乎看出了他有些吃力，医生一边揉按着他战栗的胯骨一边伸出另一只手，“累了可以靠过来。”仿佛是想疯狂地确认他的真实性似的，死锁无序又急切地喘息着，低声呜咽着医疗官的名字握住那只手，将面甲深深地埋入其中。

他不想离开。

随着救护车一次比一次更用力地顶入他的油箱，死锁放纵自己沉溺于无边的醺然快感里，伸出颤抖的舌尖一点点舔舐医生同样滚烫的指节。大夫的手滑到他的臀部，挤压着那里较为柔软的金属，每一次的捏弄都会让死锁蜷紧身子，双腿无助地将医生夹得更紧。

也许这是梦境，死锁大声呻吟着，胸口激烈地碰撞着救护车的胸甲。医生托住他满是润滑液的臀部，亲吻着他脸上的泪水。

“好孩子，”过载的前一秒大夫搂紧他的背甲，用他能想象出的最柔和的音色轻声说道，“你是最好的……”那种虚无缥缈的感觉就像是上载电路增塑剂，愉悦，令人迷醉，深陷其中。

“救，救护车……！”

死锁的光镜前倏然失去了颜色。他感到油箱内壁被冲刷得刺痛，而为了缓解那种钝痛他却选择将自己的身体和救护车贴得愈发紧密。医生粗大的输出管仍在他的体内无序又凶猛地突入着，顶撞着——死锁发现自己从未像此时此刻渴望就此死去。油箱口被撑到了极限，和以往在禁闭室内的凌辱并无二致，但如今他却能从这份痛苦里找到一种奇特的甘美；他倒是希望此时自己的同僚能闯进这里，看着自己正在和一个汽车人医生做爱，唇舌交缠，难舍难分。

没错，他打开了后挡板骑在救护车身上，而救护车射在了他里面，撑得他油箱发胀。整件事如此简单……不是真的又会是怎么回事呢？死锁在意识到自己的视野在一切发生时并未受到任何限制之前，心满意足地躺倒在医生怀里，享受着对方温柔的爱抚，对方宽厚又灵巧的手掌滑过自己背甲时生发出的虚妄快乐，对方紧贴着自己甬道的输出管的灼热脉动。

他觉得一切都很好，尽管那只空洞的眼睛也看得见。

***

这是他距离杀戮最遥远的一回。面甲上是涔涔的冷凝液，死锁猛地在寂静的黑暗中打开光镜。有一瞬间他觉得自己也许已经死了，因为战火的喧嚣竟然不是他醒来后听到的第一种声音。

医疗仪器平稳运作的滴滴声，辅助用机器人喷洒消毒液的轻微响动，制冷机柔和的嗡鸣。“嗨，你看上去还不错。”差点忘了还有这位，经常在眼前晃来晃去，用医疗光源在他脸上照个没完的大夫。

“我不好。”他虚弱地回了一句，又想习惯性地撇嘴了。

救护车在他鼻尖上的胶布落下之前按住了那个容易脱落的一角。死锁想象着那只手抚摸自己大腿的触感，莫名感到心绪激荡。“至少你不会再咬我了，”救护车耸耸肩，“前几天你充电很不安稳，意识不知道飞去了哪个星系。”

死锁的面甲开始发烫，他无法接受自己像个蠢货似的在充电板上发神经，还和某些低智生物一样乱咬人。“……我什么时候能走？”他干巴巴地说道，抬手摸了摸自己空洞的左眼，不想承认脱离出梦境的落寞正毫无缘由地将他的火种揪得发痛。

“后天，假如一切顺利的话。”盯着死锁的眼眶看了一会儿，救护车似乎突然想到了什么，从椅子上站起身，“你光镜的款式过于特殊——嗯，直说了，是比较老旧的型号。”他捧着一个配件盒走到死锁身边，打开金属锁扣，两枚军用长焦光镜整齐地嵌在凹槽里。“就换一只会显得突兀，没什么问题的话我会把你这只右眼卸下来，等线路稳定之后，明天就能给你换上新的。”

看着死锁一副不明朗的神情，他连忙补充了一句。“上面没有任何漏洞和监测代码，这个你大可放心。”

后天。

坐在医疗床上的年轻士兵仿佛根本没注意到这个问题。这次他没有反抗，也不像最初那样谎话连篇，靠和医生唱反调获得令人别扭的反馈。静静地坐了一会儿，他在大夫来得及阻止之前苦笑着将右眼拔了出来；滚热的循环液从眼眶处淌下的同时，死锁的视野变得漆黑一片。在遗憾没能看到救护车出乎意料的反应之外，一些即将得逞的怪异念头开始在他的脑模块里初具雏形。

大夫轻敲了一记他的后脑，另一只手迅速又谨慎地捏过他手中仍连着线路的光镜，果断地做了应急处理。“你不会是想在这里多待几天吧？我这儿可不供应治疗伤患以外的补给。”这真是一句应该干些什么事的暗示了，反正死锁是这么认为的。

于是他摸索着去拽救护车的手臂，尽力把身体往前贴，直到明显感受到医生厚实的肩甲。发出一声低不可闻的叹息，死锁的双手得寸进尺地攀上大夫的脊背。他如今又开始庆幸自己什么也看不见了，这种热烈又业余的勾引假如放在平时足以让他羞惭到自戕，但他不想把简单的事实复杂化。死锁仅仅是突然意识到，他早已准备充分，也许拔掉光镜只不过是他众多拙劣的借口之一，于是。

“不想在告别前留下点什么吗……”

如此这般。他探身上前，将面甲磕进大夫的颈窝。那里的主能量管线很烫，而他脸颊上的循环液冰凉。死锁像只涡轮狐狸一般挂在救护车身上，随着大夫有些杂乱的置气节奏一起一伏。

最坏的情况当然是被一脚踢出医疗间了，他想道。不过还好，救护车似乎并不生气。“你这样我没法……”他只是这么说着，稳住死锁的肩部，拥簇着这位总喜欢和自己意愿背道而驰的执拗孩子。多年以来，对他那种模棱两可、无可奈何的情感让医生一时不知道作何回应。他言下之意当然是好的……

没有人一开始就选择战火，但最终的事实往往令人失望。

他触碰着死锁肩甲的双手能清晰地察觉到对方机体内的细小零件因互相碰撞而微颤着。双方维持着这个姿势静默了一会儿。“你状态不好。”最终大夫用宽慰的语气说道，按住他的肩膀，“来吧，去充电。”

“你怕伤到我，多可笑。”死锁贴着救护车的脖颈，用带着鼻音的沉闷声线反驳道，“得了吧，救护车。你不喜欢我的名字，但你喜欢我这个人。非常喜欢。”最后那句话的主语莫名其妙地飞走了。

救护车的火种因为倏然而至的欲念而险些骤停。等他反应过来，他正因这位今晚不达目的决不罢休的年轻人哑然失笑。“丢了光镜之后真是什么都敢说了……”大夫几天来第一次真正意义上捧起了死锁的面甲，带着职业外的目的和诉求，凝视着那双熄灭了红色火焰之后的双眼，而它们的主人此时正满怀期待地，以一种令人不忍拒绝的迷人表情诱惑着他。

他真希望那里是纯粹的湖蓝——

亲吻，是不知什么时候开始的。很难在近距离看着死锁超过十秒后还忍住不吻他，救护车起初就深刻地明白这一点。这是两人间的第一吻，双方却如此沉浸其中，与许久不见的爱侣并无二致。自然而然医生就摸上了年轻人纤薄的后腰，提起他的上身让他跨坐到自己的双腿上。死锁的舌尖柔软灼热，缠住大夫的舌头就不肯松开，仿佛要将那里吸吮至干涸为止。风扇高速运转的声音盖过了他们唇齿间电解液交融的粘稠声响，医生喜欢当自己在死锁腰上微微收紧指尖时他齿缝里漏出的轻柔呜咽。他抬起年轻人的大腿以便更好地倾身吻他，但随即舌尖上传来的刺痛让救护车不禁蹙起眉，暂且停下了亲吻。死锁咬破了他的舌尖。他无奈地用拇指捻去那里的循环液，等着这位明显又是在心里打什么鬼主意的臭小子提出新的要求。

“我，希望你能留下点什么。”死锁一边喘息一边在他身下不怀好意地笑着，舔了舔沾到唇边的循环液。黯淡的月光将他空洞的眼眶映出某种瑰丽的色泽，只是看了一眼大夫就身不由己地陷了进去。

“我没办法随心所欲，你的对接阵列——”他正欲解释，死锁猛然爆发出一阵诡计得逞的大笑。他笑得清洗液都流了出来，双腿缠着医生的腰晃晃悠悠，“哈，看来你早就想这么做了。我说的对不对？”他伸出双臂抚摩撑在自己身体两侧的医生的手臂，露出撩人的笑意。尽是罪孽深重的性感。

救护车干笑一声，表情阴暗地去捏臭小子的面甲。“把我惹火了对你没好处。”他的手掌自死锁的下颌开始，以令人惊叹的手法碾过他的颈部管线，在得到了不错的反馈之后继续向下游移，轻轻按住了死锁柔软的腹甲。“你希望怎么来？”他尽可能冷静地询问道，哪怕那点仅存的理智也即将烧灼殆尽。同时，他惊异地发现如果自己将手指完全伸开，整个手掌基本能抵得上死锁腰部的宽度了。这种感觉是奇妙的，他之前从未想过这孩子竟会纤细至此——也是从那时候开始，他的内心深处开始衍生出为死锁设计一套更为适合其骨骼构造的外甲的想法。这当然荒谬极了，大夫无端地认为自己十分可悲。放任自我溺亡在欲望中只是一种可耻的逃避，就像现在一样，他只能修好他，拥抱他，亲吻他，最多就是用输出管捅进他的接口，让体液充盈于他的油箱罢了。他凝视着死锁满是刮蹭的外甲，看着眼前一脸无辜地勾引自己的傻瓜，心想他明明值得更好的。

“我记得刚才谁说过‘随心所欲’来着？就那样。”死锁挂着不知廉耻的笑容向前蹭了蹭，漫溢出透明液体的接口贴上了救护车滚烫的前挡板。本质上他也许仍是喜爱恶作剧的，当他诡笑着将瓣膜送到医生下身凸起的部位上下摩擦，双手覆上对方宽阔的胸甲轻柔又色情地拨弄的时候，死锁敢肯定大夫难受得发狂，他明显听见救护车深深地置换了一口空气。“好吧，假如我做得过分了……”医生捉住正在胸前撩拨自己的双手，按到死锁的头雕两侧。那小子还在一脸淫荡地向他吐舌头呢——“我想你会原谅我的？”

医生没有得到回答，因为下一秒他的输出管弹了出来，难耐地向前一抵，没入了死锁湿滑的瓣膜里。死锁原本游刃有余的神情由于异物猝不及防的挺入而僵住了。轻声呻吟着他绷紧腰部，抬高双腿以便机体能尽快适应那饱满灼热的欲望，晶莹粘稠的润滑液沾湿了大夫的管线前端。“你还好吗？”救护车低头吻了吻死锁颤抖的唇角，一只手探入他身下托起他酥麻无力的腰部。这孩子在他身下任人宰割的可怜模样也很可爱，眼眶内部的光学元件徒劳地唰唰运作着，电解液挂在下颌上于月色中闪闪发光。

紧张兮兮地扣住大夫的手指，死锁尽力想表现得不那么生涩；他呜咽着点头，感到接口处的瓣膜正在被一点一点地扩张开来，而机体则本能地迎合着这种温柔的快感，自油箱内部向外分泌出一股滚烫的热流——于他而言不失为一种新颖的感触。调情和单纯地被进入是两码事，如今的体位和状态让他想起在军队里被抠掉光镜，捆住机体并强迫着进行对接一类的令人不适的东西。变态们不需要过于亲密的肢体接触，接口和油箱足矣，至于是否润滑，传感节点有无激活等一系列理应被考虑在内的事项，更近似于一系列笑话。一片漆黑中，他挣扎着把自己往大夫的管子上撞，宛如自虐般疯狂又贪婪地索求着医生，仿佛是为了以今晚的欢愉将脑模块里那些可耻的数据覆盖删除。

“救护车，你永远不明白我有多想要你……”他咬住医生的下唇含混不清地呢喃着，舔舐那里被自己咬出的凹痕。接口被缓缓进入的感觉几乎让他燃烧起来，又一股粘稠的润滑液濡湿了两人的腹部。救护车安抚性地吮了吮死锁柔软的舌尖，将他放倒在病床上，右手手掌按摩着他高度紧张的腹甲。他觉得死锁尝起来像是冰凉的甜酒。“我也是，孩子，我……”他顿住了，咽下后半句话，轻缓地揉捏起正在空气中颤动的，年轻人饱胀的输出管。

“呃……嗯啊！”死锁猛地拱起腰，双腿于医生的脊背处绝望地交缠在一起。他仰起头抽噎着，接口绞得救护车咬紧牙沉闷地呻吟了一声，掐紧了他的腰部才不至于被夹到过载。一股又一股炙热浓稠的对接液于他的腹部喷溅开来，染得彼此的胸甲一片狼藉。大夫搂住死锁，在他的后腰处来回揉弄，“有时候我只是不知道该拿你怎么办……”他吻着年轻人高热的前额，用茫然且低不可闻的声音叹息道。

救护车曾不止一次地幻想过双方在不同场合碰面的情形，这次的相遇则是众多选择中他最不愿面对的。时过境迁，那孩子更换了名字，加入了对立的阵营，自己则像个蠢货，眼睁睁看着这个“特别的”再次从眼前溜走。情不自禁地他又将唇压在死锁的眼眶下，伸出舌尖品尝那里滚落的清洁液。那孩子大幅度地喘息着，面甲泛出病态的潮红，似乎早已全身心投入了这场潮湿的欢爱中。窄小狭长的甬道内，死锁的一系列传感节点随着大夫逐渐增加的速度和力道来回摩擦着涨大到极致的输出管；更多的润滑液被带出他的身体，糊到二人的腹甲之间，顺着他线条优美的臀部滴落在凌乱不堪的病床上。“哈啊啊啊啊！救护车！！！我，我不——”他无措地扭动腰部，企图缓解下腹越来越酸胀的疼痛，但医生的管子只是一次比一次挺入得更深，将内壁磨得红肿不堪。在几乎疯狂的碰撞过程中，死锁的手指渐渐从大夫的脊背上滑落下来，随即他又如同失去安全感的动物，挣扎着伸出手指于空气中胡乱抓握，边抽泣边哭喊医生的名字。救护车捉住他的手臂架在自己颈侧，他立刻将颤抖的指尖深深扣进大夫的颈部管线里，不愿再松开分毫。

温暖的黑暗里，医生又一次俯下身来吻他。“抱歉……可能过会儿得再检修一回了。”轻喘着将死锁的呻吟尽数吞进嘴里，他突然意识到这孩子可能仅仅是纯粹的诱惑，令人不由自主地只想品尝更多。救护车在对方意识模糊的呜咽声中侧过脸，将舌头更深地探入他的口腔，轻松地将死锁湿滑的臀部托起，撞向自己的输出管，开始了最后一轮猛烈凌厉的攻势。

“嗯嗯嗯…！”死锁绷直双腿，接口猛地夹紧了医生的管子。交合液像决堤的洪水一般从他的油箱口疯狂地向里灌了进来，他甚至能听到水液浇进油箱内壁的声音。他神智不清地用舌尖勾住医生的舌头，拥紧他的脖颈。大量的对接液自他们结合的部位满溢而出，而他痉挛的油箱断断续续地抽缩着，好像要把那根输出管吞噬殆尽。

他们维持着这样的姿态拥吻了很久，似乎凝固在如此的静寂中就能永不道别。

\---

他抽出身上的配枪，瞄准靶心，校准，再按下扳机。满分，他赤红的光镜眯了起来。最新型号的长焦光镜果然不错。

死锁站在部队临时据点的靶场里。他已经很久不玩扑克了，即便是同僚在一旁起哄，请他喝酒死锁也兴致索然。针对他的部分游戏仍在持续，而他对此默然不语，继续承受。

“我总觉得他有点儿变了。”其中一位施暴者站在不远处，贪婪地盯着死锁的背影。他正在和另一位士兵闲聊，顺便讨论下次应该玩些什么特别的。

“嗯，我看得出来，”士兵擦着枪漫不经心地回应，“他正在恋爱。”

死锁没听到他们的闲谈。他收了武器，摸了摸自己的光镜，不被人察觉地将指尖放到唇边亲吻了一下。


End file.
